Show Me Love
by Designer J
Summary: HGSS Quanto custa para Severo mostrar seu amor? Ao som de t.A.T.u, 'Show me Love'. Comentários, please!


Show Me Love 

**Por Designer J**

**Série**: Harry potter (J.K. Rowling)

**Classificação:** Songfic, Romance, Angst (+12)

**Disclaimer #1:** Todos os personagens contidos nesta fanfic, são de propriedade de J.K.Rowling e parceiros comerciais, ou seja, a utilização destes nesta fanfic d�-se unicamente como forma de entretenimento, sem qualquer lucro financeiro por parte do ficwriter

**Disclaimer #2:** A música utilizada nesta fanfic é executada pelo grupo russo t.A.T.u, e pode ser encontrada no álbum "t.A.T.u – 200 km/h In The Wrong Lane" em duas versões, uma normal (3 minutos e pouco) e a outra "extended" (tem quase 6 minutos!), e quanto ao álbum eu o recomendo a todos

**Escrito Em:** 22 de Junho de 2003

**Dedicatória:** Dedico esta fanfic à minha querida amiga Sarah Snape que, com suas maravilhosas fanfics do shipper HG/SS, me viciou no par e me inspirou a escrever essa "pequena" songfic, talvez não chegue a ser tão boa quanto as fics que ela escreve, mas foi feita com o carinho e a dedicação que esse casal merece Beijos pra você, Sarah!

**Nota**: (1) Todos os trechos da música estarão em _itálico_ (letra original) e em negrito (tradução da letra); (2) A letra está na integra, ou seja, inclui as passagens em russo que iniciam a música, mesmo que elas não tenham muito a ver com a estória em particular, preferi manter a letra sem cortes; (3) acredito eu que exista uma versão dessa música em russo, então se puderem escut�-la, aproveitem, porque embora as versões em inglês sejam muito boas, as russas são muito melhores

_ Allo  
Allo _

**Alô  
Alô **

_ Vidish' veter?  
Nu, i chto? _

**Você vê vento?  
T�, e daí? **

_ Posmotri v okno  
Nu i chto? _

**Olhe pela janela.  
Tá e daí? **

_ A vchira bylo solntse  
Nu i chto? _

**Ontem tinha sol.  
Tá e daí? **

_ Zachem ty vse vremya govorish' odna i tozhe?  
__A ya avtootvychik _

**Por que você fala o tempo todo a mesma coisa?  
Eu sou uma secretária eletrônica. **

15 minutos. Apenas mais 15 minutos. Por que o relógio parecia não correr? Era a última aula do dia, com certeza ela não era a única rezar pelo fim da aula, claro que suas razões diferiam em muito das dos outros, todos queriam se afastar daquela sala, porém ela queria "apenas" se aproximar da mesa. Da mesa em que "ele" sentava... e o maldito relógio não mexia seus ponteiros!

_This was an accident  
not the kind where sirens sounds,  
Never even noticed  
we're suddenly crumbling. _

**Isso foi um acidente  
Não do tipo em que soam as sirenes  
Eu não havia ao menos notado  
Que de repente nós estamos nos desintegrando**

O cruel relógio atendera às suas preces. Todos os alunos saiam da sala de poções, iriam jantar, ou fazer os deveres, ou o que quer que fosse. Para ela não importava. Importava o que faria agora.

Olhava o professor a sua frente, como poderia ainda manter-se tão negligente a sua presença? Já não tinha feito o bastante para que ele se mantivesse mais atento?

Levantou-se da carteira fria, dando desculpas aos amigos, dizia que tiraria dúvidas com o professor e logo voltaria. Sim, aquela imagem de estudante implacável ainda lhe perseguia, e talvez por isso, fosse tão fácil livrar-se deles alegando dúvidas... tão tolos.

Ele ainda mantinha a face baixa, observava diversos pergaminhos com anotações e planos de aula, embora mantivesse aquela pose de calmo alheamento, ela tinha certeza de que ele já a notara.

"Então, Srta. Granger? Dúvidas?" aquela voz letal ainda dava-lhe arrepios, e o fato de não levantar a face ao lhe questionar fez sentir-se frágil, sabia porém o quão doce a voz poderia se tornar.

"Sim – ela sorriu, ele já sabia o que ela desejava – estaremos juntos esta noite?"

"Talvez" ele disse, e se este 'talvez' se tornaria um "sim" ou um "não", nem um dos dois perguntou ou respondeu, apenas permitiram que seus lábios se unissem mais uma vez na masmorra fria de inverno.

As mãos e os dedos se entrelaçaram. Os olhares se esbarraram e os lábios se uniram e separaram, sem que a respiração de um deixasse de tocar a do outro. Quando, no quarto do professor, as roupas foram deixadas pelo chão e os lençóis se confundiram, apenas sons inaudíveis foram emitidos por entre as frestas da porta e os vãos dos tijolos.

_Tell me how you've never felt  
delicate or innocent,  
Do you still have doubts that  
us having faith makes any sense. _

**Diga-me como que você nunca  
Se sentiu delicada ou inocente  
Você ainda tem dúvidas  
De que termos fé faz algum sentido?**

"Não sei porque ainda insiste – Severo disse mantendo Hermione em seus braços, sentia o corpo dela junto ao seu, compartilhando o calor e o leito – não me menosprezo, como você teima em dizer. Mas por que ainda insiste em permanecer ao meu lado? Sei que sabe mais sobre mim do que muitos cogitariam, sabe que sou mais velho, e ainda assim insiste. Também não acredito que o faça por notas... é muito inteligente. Não necessita desses truques." disse ele mais uma vez em uma tentativa de traze-la a realidade. Não negava que desejava a garota, contudo, será que não se arrependeria ela ao perceber o que fazia? Não se arrependeria por... "desperdiçar" sua juventude?

_  
Tell me nothing ever counts  
lashing out or breaking down.  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
there's no way to turn around, _

**Diga-me que nada conta  
Violência ou desespero  
Mesmo assim alguém perde  
Por que não há como voltar **

"Já disse. Só estou aqui por que o amo – disse ela com uma ponta de ressentimento, será que não a queria como ela imaginava que Severo a queria? Sempre tentando fazê-la se separar dele, mesmo já tendo cedido mais do que se aceitaria que um professor cedesse a uma aluna – eu o amo, Severo" permitia que seus dedos corressem pelo peito da amante, enroscando os nos pêlos deste, aspirava o aroma másculo... gostaria de transmitir toda sua sinceridade a ele, mas será que ele a compreenderia?

_Staring at your photograph  
everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
wish that you could show me love. _

**Olhando a sua fotografia  
Tudo pertence agora ao passado  
Nunca me senti tão só  
Queria que você pudesse me mostrar amor**

"Por favor, não me fale sobre Amor. Sabe o que penso que o amor é apenas uma desculpa que as mulheres dão ao abrir as pernas, ou que os homens dão para que elas as abram... Acredito em atração... Mas... Amor? Não acredito que isso exista" a garota o olhou chocada, não sabia se deveria repreende-lo, afinal, havia chamado-a de quê? Havia ele dito que ela apenas queria justificar por que "abria" as pernas para ele? Ela sabia o que sentia, e acreditava que era correspondido... mas teria ele tanto medo de amar que não conseguia admitir a si mesmo o que sentia?

_Show me Love,  
Till you open the door._

**Mostre-me amor  
Até que você abra a porta  
**  
Em virtude de não conseguir qualquer resposta adulta o bastante para revidar, devido à raiva que sentia, apenas o esbofeteou e levantou-se do leito.

"Se é o que pensa de mim. Então me esqueça."

Precisava que ele acreditasse em sua urgência. Ele pareceu ofender-se bastante, pôs a mão sobre o lugar em que ela o tocara violentamente e a olhou enfurecido.

"Sabe que por esse tipo de 'agressão', pontos poderiam ser descontados de sua casa?" não, esse não era Severo, seu amante, era o Prof. Snape, seu algoz.

"Ora, talvez o que tenha feito comigo nesta cama – ela indicou acusadoramente os lençóis bagunçados – possam custar seu emprego em Hogwarts, não? Afinal, mesmo que você dissesse que eu me joguei sobre o 'senhor' – ela frisou a palavra como forma de evidenciar o tom ameaçadoramente formal que a conversa tomava – ainda assim, não deveria ter cedido a mim, não? E ainda poderia acreditar que 'não é a primeira vez'" mas uma vez ela frisou a frase, era o tipo de jogo que dois podem jogar.

_Show me Love,  
Till i'm up off the floor._

**Mostre-me amor  
****Até que eu fique no chão **

"Que garota de língua afiada!" ele exclamou observando-a se vestir, não estava disposto a prolongar uma discussão. Analisava como de uma pirralha sabichona passou a jovem de 17 anos com a qual compartilhava seu leito. Admitia que o interesse era mútuo, e que a ele não eram apenas os momentos em que seus corpos se tocavam que eram importantes. Momentos antes de se tocarem quando conversavam sobre trivialidades e apenas sorriam; momentos depois, quando dormiam abraçados, ou antes de dormir faziam planos, mesmo que nunca se relaizassem apenas como uma diversão... como quem brinca de casinha. Eram instantes nos quais ele era apenas um homem e não o professor carrasco que todos odeiam, e ela lhe proporcionava isso. Não conseguia ver aquilo como amor. Mas via-o como um grande afeto, e embora insistisse que ela o deixasse para viver a vida que deveria viver, não via a si mesmo sem ela.

_Show me Love  
Till it's inside my pores._

**Mostre-me amor  
****Até que entre nos meus poros **

"Adeus" ela sussurrou da porta, ainda ajeitando a gola, quando viu o professor seminu erguer-se da cama segurando-a no recinto.

"Se é tão importante, me mostre o amor".

Teve vontade de chorar, estaria ele realmente cedendo a seu pedido? Poderia ela lhe mostrar o amor?

"Claro, vou mostrar" inocentemente ele acreditou que sua demonstração do amor se faria levando-o novamente aos lençóis, mas não, ela apenas o beijou no rosto e deixou o quarto sem qualquer palavra. Qual seria a intenção da garota?

_Show me Love,  
Till im screaming for more_

**Mostre-me amor  
Até que eu grite por mais**

Amor? ele se perguntou. Era aquilo o amor? Perguntou-se novamente. Se soubesse, jamais teria permitido que ela o mostrasse. Sim, sim, deveras confuso para se compreender narrado a partir deste ponto. Voltemos, então, ao dia seguinte a saída de Hermione do quarto de Snape.

_Random acts of mindlessness  
commonplace occurrences,  
Chances and surprises  
another state of consciousness'_

**Atos casuais de irracionalidade  
Eventos derivados de lugares comuns  
Ocasiões e surpresas  
Um outro nível de consciência **

Amanhecera o dia, e Harry e Rony haviam estranhado a demora de Hermione, mas nada questionaram. Ela seguiu em seus estudos como sempre seguira, a exceção de nunca mais ter ficado após os fins das aulas com Severo. Passara a não mais lhe dirigir um sorriso velado quando em sua aula estava, não mais lhe respondia as cartas das corujas, e se ele tentasse passar-lhe alguma atividade que incorresse em ficarem a sós, ela utilizava-se de seu crédito com McGonagall para se livrar. Quando ele finalmente aceitara ser apresentado ao Sr. Amor, Hermione fugia dele, teria ela caído em si? Teria pensado no que ele havia dito? Não, ela havia prometido. Ela... prometera...

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses cause  
there's no way to turn around,_

**Me diga que nada conta  
Violência ou desespero  
Mesmo assim alguém perde  
Por que não há como voltar**

_"Srta. Granger, _

_Não serei enfim apresentado ao Sr. Amor? Ou simplesmente abandonou a convicção que tanto admiro em você? E desistiu?_

_SS" _

Ela leu e releu o bilhete, conseguia perceber que ele ainda não a compreendera, mas se faria compreender em breve. Mas dias se passaram, e finalmente parecia afetar o professor. Não mais conseguia ser malvado com os alunos, e freqüentemente perdia-se no assunto, ao perceber que em sua classe "alguém" não lhe dava atenção. Entretanto, nada poderia ter sido pior do que a cena que vira ao final de sua aula. Ele chamou-lhe para conversar, precisava esclarecer o que ocorria, e esta ignorando tomou os lábios de um grifinório qualquer, o qual preferia não se lembrar do rosto ou do nome para não o assassinar com um Avada Kedavra.

A cena lhe roubara a convicção, e então não mais tentou interpelar Hermione. Pensou consigo, então, aquilo era amor? Sim, sabia tratar-se de ciúmes também, mas não seria ciúme conseqüência do amor? Então amor era a necessidade intensa de dar e receber afeto, ter a certeza de ser correspondido, ter a certeza de que aquele sorriso maroto que ninguém mais vê é só seu?

_  
Tell me how you've never felt  
delicate or inonocent,  
Do you still have doubts that  
us having faith makes any sense,_

**Me diga como que você nunca  
Se sentiu delicada ou inocente  
Você ainda tem dúvidas  
De que termos fé, faz algum sentido?  
**  
"Srta. Granger. Detenção." Ele havia dito e ninguém acreditava. Hermione Granger, dita a mais inteligente das grifinórias errara uma das poções mais simples do mundo mágico, e quase destruíra a masmorra da sala de poções. Sua detenção: ficar para limpar a masmorra após as aulas. Sabiamente, Hermione deduzira que em nada errara na poção, seus ingredientes haviam sido propositalmente trocados, e ao contrário da reação de muitos alunos, ela não protestou a detenção, aceitou-a cordialmente, é claro que não deixou transparecer sua satisfação em ter Severo de volta. nao deixou que esta transparecesse aos outros, ele vira aquele sorriso maroto. Aquele sorriso que era só seu.

_  
You play games I play tricks  
girls and girls but you're the one,  
Like a game of pick-up-sticks  
played by fg lunatics._

**Você joga , eu faço truques  
Garotas e garotas, mas você está sozinha  
Como um jogo de palitinhos  
Jogado por lunáticos fs**

Novamente roupas estavam pelo chão, e os lençóis estavam desfeitos. As duas figuras em meio a penumbra da masmorra apenas observavam o crepitar do fogo na lareira, mantendo a respiração compassada e os corpos em um uníssono bater de corações...

"Eu a amo" dissera ele, e ela não pôde acreditar.

"Então... me mostre o seu amor." Ela pediu. Ele não pôde recusar.

_Show me Love,  
Show me Love,  
Give all that I want _

**Mostre-me amor,  
Mostre-me amor,  
Dê tudo o que eu quero**

_Show me Love,  
Till you open the door.  
_**Me mostre amor  
Até que você abra a porta  
**  
_Show me Love,  
Till i'm up off the floor.  
_**Mostre-me amor  
****Até que eu fique no chão **

_Show me Love,  
Till it's inside my pores.  
_**Mostre-me amor  
****Até que entre nos meus poros **

_Show me Love,  
Till im screaming for more  
_**Mostre-me amor  
****Até que eu grite por mais**

_Versão corrigida e formatada exclusivamente para o site "Mon Petit Paradis". Designer J, 2005._


End file.
